1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to the field of automated translation of natural-language sentences using various linguistic descriptions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior machine translation (MT) systems differ in the approaches and methods that they use and also in their abilities to recognize various complex language constructs and produce quality translation of texts from one language into another.